In the automotive industry, in particular in the development of sports cars, it is generally known to provide rear spoilers such that they can be adjusted or extended in the X and Z direction by means of a drive. Such a rear spoiler module for a passenger car is known for example from DE 10 2010 000 634 A1. Here, the drive unit is usually secured fixedly to the bodyshell on the chassis of the motor vehicle, it being the case here that no fixed or only limited reference to the outer panel or to the outer skin of the motor vehicle is established. A disadvantage with this installation variant is that dimensional deviations which occur, in particular in the case of different vehicle types, must be compensated for with a high degree of effort, the drive unit of the rear spoiler thus having to be installed with significant fluctuations during final assembly. The resultant dimensional scatter of the assembly position of the rear spoiler would thus lead to considerable rework on the produced vehicle.